Naruto Kamikari okami (Dios Del rayo )
by Okami shinigami
Summary: Naruto fue abandinado el dia que nacio y grasias aeso crecio con hanzo de la salamandra que le enseño todo lo que sabe y en el mundo ninja es conocido como Kamikari okami Dios del rayo
1. Chapter 1

**Kamikari** **no** **okami** **(Dios del rayo )**

Prologo

Era una noche tranquila en la aldea de Konoha, las luces comenzaban a apagarse en los hogares mientras que algunas personas aún merodeaban por la calle buscando algo con que entretenerse en una noche tan tranquila. Aunque no todos eran así, lejos de la aldea, en una cueva cuya localización era un secreto de alto grado estaba pasando algo muy importante y es que en ese lugar se daba el parto de los hijos del Cuarto Hokage Minato el Kiiroi Senko [Destello Amarillo de Konoha] y Kushina Uzumaki, matriarca del una vez temido Clan Uzumaki, también conocida como Akai Chishio no Habanero [Habanera Sangrienta] y Jinchuriki del temido Kyubi no Yoko [Demonio de Nueve colas]

Los niños estaban naciendo y fueron recibidos por la esposa del Ex Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi El primero en nacer fue un niño rubio de ojos azules llamado Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki La segunda en nacer fue una niña de pelo rojo de ojos violetas de nombre Kasumi Namikaze Uzumaki la tercera es una niña pelirroja de ojos azules de nombre Mito Namikaze Uzumaki

Desde aquí todo sucede igual que en el anime hasta el momento en el que Minato prepara el sellado del Kyubi

¡No lo puedo permitir Me Niego !- Exclamó con fuerza una angustiada y cansada Kushina. No podía permitir que sus hijos sufrieran el infierno al que Minato quería exponerlos.

-Minato- Lo Siento Kushina pero no tenemos otra alternativa fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca

NOOOO- Fue el grito que dieron Kushina y Minato al ver como el Kyubi atacaba a sus hijos, ambos se habían congelado y estaban por saltar a detenerlo cuando vieron una cúpula de chakra rechazar su ataque, con una mirada de parte de Minato, Kushina asintió y reforzó sus cadenas con tal de detener al Bijuu, cosa que no fue del todo efectiva al estar ella demasiado débil pero por suerte la bestia fue distraída por una gran bola de fuego que le impactó en el "rostro" e inmovilizada por Jiraiya y Gamabunta. Entonces Minato se dispuso a terminar su cometido.

-Shiki Fujin- Exclamó antes de que un espectro sea generado a su espalda era el Shinigami El dios de la muerte

-¿ para que me invocaste Humano ? Exclamó El Shinigami algo fastidiado por haber sido invocado

-Shinigami-sama! Dijo Minato respirando algo cansado quiero que divida el poder Yin Y el poder Yang en mi dos hijas y el alma del Demonio en mi hijo

¡ Ya está Hecho Humano !

Entonces minato se acerco rapidamente a ellos y aplicó el Sello de Ocho Trigramas en los tres . Una vez listo voltio viendo al mismísimo Shinigami frente a él.

-Estoy listo- dijo Minato Con un tono de tristeza en su voz al saber que no volvería a ver a su esposa y a sus hijos

-Tienes suerte Humano - dijo el shinigami con una sonrisa Como estoy de buen Humor te perdonare la vida pero si me vuelves invocar no correras con la misma suerte

Minato solo pudo sentirse en shock y Feliz al saber que no iba a morir y que podria estar con su familia y ver crecer a sus hijos Y le dio las sangrías al shinigami

El shinigami solo se acercó al niño rubio y acarició su mejilla haciendo que unas mascar en forma de bigotes aparecieran en sus mejillas mi entras el shinigami se desvanecia con una tétrica sonrisa en su rostro

Minato y Kushina alver las marcas en la cara de Naruto los dos miraron con odio al recién nacido

Minato agarro asus hijas y Kushina y se las llevo rumbo ala aldea

Un hombre alto rubio de ojos negros hera Hanzo de la salamandra observo todo y se sentía con ganas de hir tras los padres del niño y matarlos por tal acto tan despiadado que le hicieron a un recién nacido el hombre se despojo de esos pensamientos y se acercó al niño rubio

Hasi que tu nombre es Naruto-dijo hanzo ala nada apartir de hoy yo te cuidare como mi propio hijo y sin decir nada mas agarro al niño rubio y se fueron hacia la frontera


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1: Viva el Infierno

Era una tranquila mañana en medio del bosque, el sol solo hacia el acto de presencia a la distancia pero en cierto lugar un hombre de cabello rubio y una marca en su rostro, su rostro, su espada, una lista para atacar con una sonrisa triste que se dibuja en toda su cara, frente a el se encuentra un niño rubio que estaba durmiendo pacíficamente con algunas vendas atadas alrededor de sus brazos

El hombre siguió con su sonrisa espeluznante que se hizo más ancho cuando bajó la cabeza con su arma directamente a la cabeza del pequeño niño rubio que le dio al hombro haciendo el niño desaparecido en una nube de humo

un clon parece que al final lo entiendes, murmuro el hombre mientras esquivaba un montón de shuriken y kunai explosivos que iban hacia el

porque intenta matarme viejo loco dijo el ojiazul en un tono molesto mientras entre serraba y ojos

Primera regla de un ninja dijo, El Penediense Bajes la guardia y nunca confiesa en nadien por mas, cércanos a ti

Entonces debo desconfiar de todos Naruto incluso de ti oji-san

Por qué tendrías que desconfiar de mi mocoso estupido - respondio Hanzo molesto ademas que no tienes que olvidar que tu rescate de una muerte segura hace 13 años

Perdon- dijo Naruto y estoy agradecido de que me rescatarás ese día que mis padres me abandonaron

Déjate de cursilerias - dijo Hanzo molesto mejor vamos a desallunar

Que desallunaremos preguto Naruto

Ramen- contesto Hanzo con una sonrisa al ver la actitud del ojiazul

Si Rameeen dijo Naruto Emocionado despues de todo era su comida favorita

 **Mientras tanto en konoha**

En torre hokage se encuentra Minato junto a Kushina de pronto tocaron la puerta

Adelante - dijo Minato

Hokage-sama -dijieron un 4 ambus mientras hacian una reverencia

Encontraron una pista con una historia

Hokage-sama lo siento - dijo un ambu de pelo color morado con una máscara de nako (Gato) No podías encontrar nada sobre el paradero de su hijo

Estabien puede retirarse Minato

Haii-respondieron los 4 ambus

Los ambus asintieron con la cabeza y salieron de la oficina cuando salieron los ambus se escucho un golpe en el suelo fueron las rodillas de Kushina al momento de caer con lagrimas de sus ojos

Minato - dijo Kushina con lágrimas en los ojos que fue lo que isimos somos unos malos padres

Pierde Kushina - dijo Minato pero las llaves que pronto se encontraron en nuestro hijo tengo un presentimiento

Crees que cuando lo encontremos - dijo Kushina llamando la atención de Minato nos odia por todo el daño que le hisimos

No pierdas a Kushi-chan -Dijo Minato

Los dos pusieron atención vista ados pelirrojas de ojos azules entraban por la puerta Oka-san saben algo de Onii-san.

No dijo Minato al parecer el grupo de amigos no encontró nada relasionado con Naruto.

Llano llores oka-san - dijo Mito llaveras que pronto encontraremos a onii-san

Si y volveremos a hacer la familia que siempre devimos ser Kushina solo asintio y se levanto del suelo secándose las lagrimas

Muy bien dijo Minato cambiando de tema para no privarnos más de la esposa que quieren desallunar

"RAMEEEEEEN" se escucharon las tres voces de las pellirrojas Minato dibujo una sonrisa nerviosa mientras veia el comportamiento de su esposa y sus hijas

 **De regreso en amegakure**

El medio día se acercó y en algún lugar resonaban explosiones y maldiciones de un par de rubios fueron un caso muy peculiar; de pronto todo se calmo y minutos después de un maltrecho, herido y quemado hombre arrastrando y tirando de una pierna casi sin ganas de un inconciente rubio ojiazul que termino inconciente (tras su tortura) perdón y entrenamiento

 **Paisaje Mental**

De que te rries dijo seriamente y molesto a la kitsune que reía ante su desgracia

 **Jejejejee es que es gracioso, como el viejo loco,** no hay nada divertido - dijo el rubio con enojo - ¡Vamos! **Naruto_kun tienes que admitir que es divertido, mira que esquivar bolas de fuego, kunais, shuriken, un dragón de agua, un rayo, varias veces, todo eso, para quedarte inconciente después de que tu control de chakra, la falla y las resbalas de ese** **árbol, tienes que admitirlo es gracioso** -contesto la sonriente kitsune haciendo un intento por mantener la risa dentro de su boca. Pero no pude contenerse más y explotar en las grandes carcajadas y termino en el suelo muriendo casi de risa

no hay nada de gracioso en eso habla serio el rubio No entiendo por qué tanta risa o que debo recordar que sí llora tu mueres también

 **aguafiestas** dijo que la kitsune molestaba por qué el rubio interrumpía su momento de diversión todo era igual desde casi un año todos los días hacia un "pequeño conbate", según Hanzo, casi hasta la muerte con su maestro después de su entrenamiento de resistencia o como Hanzo le gustaba llamarlo "corre o muere", que consistía en que el rubio corría por su vida para evitar que su loco oji / sensei lo asesinará

 **Naruto** dijo que la kitsune mientras se hacía la rubia, ¿qué pasa? - Natsumi_chan pregunto Naruto **No nada** dijo - Natsumi mientras besaba en los labios al rubio Naruto observaba el beso y sus lenguas se encontró en una lucha por el dominio que el rubio gano despues de un largo y pasional beso se separaron por la falta de presencia del aire Naruto observavo el atuendo de trai puesto la kitsune un kimono blanco con detalles de zorros dorados con una abertura bastante larga, frente al rubio las largas y las piernas de la kitsune en toda su esplendor reveladas atrás atrás una parte del cuerpo Naruto pudo identificarse como ... una pequeña. .. muy pequeña prenda de ropa ... Interior de color negro cubria sierta zona su mente divago en siertos esenarios donde la kitsune lo montaba sin parar y lanzaba varios gemidos de placer de pronto el rubio sintio como comenzó a gotear sangre de su nariz,

 **Naruto_kun No sabia que heras un pervertido** \- **si quieres ver, solo tienes que pedirlo y te lo dije todo lo que quieras -** dijo la zorra con una sexi voz mientras se despojaba de su kimono y que daba solo en la ropa interior dejando aver su redondo y carnoso trasero while la kitsune amasaba sus pechos redondos por enima sina del sosten **Naruto_kun** fue lo que dijo la kitsune cuando se mordió el labio el rubio no pudo contenerse mas al instante cayo al suelo inconciente con una masiva hemorragia nasal. Mientras la kitsune se carcajea como el gusto, este tipo de cosas al pobre rubio

 **En la realidad ...**

Naruto desperto de su desmallo en contra de la realidad mirando a su sensei lla era hora de que despertaras mocoso dijo Hanzo ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora ojisan? - pregunto el rubio hoy entrenaremos con tu control de chakra Note que con nuestra pequeña pelea perdiste tu control de chakra y caiste del árbol no tienes un buen control de chakra antes eso no era problema lo atribuía a tu falta de entrenamiento pero hoy me di cuenta de que es un problema serio y vamos a corregirlo ¿Cómo? - Pregunto el rubio al nervioso por la respuesta que le daría su sensei

Eso es muy fácil mocoso- dijo Hanzo dibujando una sonrisa espeluznante por todo su cara Naruto sintio un escalofrío recorrer por todo su cuerpo algo le decia que no devio preguntar

2 horas despues y, varios cortes hechos por un kunai cortesia de su loco sensei, un par de heridas de unos jutsus algo de su ropa estaba quemada por jutsus de fuego el rubio se estaba desangrando y el inconciente debajo de la salamandra que invoco su sensei en el último ataque uso un jutsu futon para desviar los shuriken y los kunai estaba tan enfocado por la lluvia de kunai y de shuriken que lanzo Hanzo tanto que perdió el equilibrio y el cayo de espaldas para después ver como una enorme salamdra de 20 mtros lo aplastaba, Hasta dejarlo inconsiente y desangrado en el suelo Muy bien Mocoso estado por hoy

 **En Konoha ...**

Especifica mente en la academia ninja Hoy era el día de asignacion de los equipos

Todos se encontraban felices lla que hoy iniciarian sus carreras como ninjas

Silencio grito es histérico - Iruka Muy bien clase como saben hoy se dan la asignación de los equipos el jouni siguio ablando sin parar sobre la vida ninja y lo orgulloso que estaba de ellos durante la media hora que ninguno de los que estaban en el salón piuso caso y algunos podrian gurar que escucharon rronquifos de cierto Nara peresoso Muy bien pasemos alos equipos dijo iruka

Equipo ... 7 Uchiha sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba y Haruno Sakura su jouni Kakashi Hatake

La chica pelirosa dio un chllido de delicidad despues en un grito y algunas oalabras oateticas como que el amor verdaderobsiempre triunfaba "TOMA ESO INOCERDA" fue lo ultimo que dijobtras ser interrumpida por Iruka Bueno dejando el discurso de lado que fue cortesia de Sakura fue con los demás equipos

Equipo ... 8 Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata y Sai su jouni Kurenai

Los chicos solo asintieron alas palabras de su sensei

Equipo ... 9 esta en funcionamiento desde el año pasado asi que pasaremos al equipo 10 dijo iruka

Equipo ... 10 Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino y Akimichi Chouji su jouni Asuma Sarutobi

Noooooo ... dijo la rubia yamanaka por qué me toca con el flojo y el gordo El Nara no hizo nada por defenderse según el eso era roblemática y decidida seguir durmiendo por su parte el Akimichi se apoyó diciendo que el hera de huesos anchos que el no estaba gordo bueno prosigamos dijo el jouni y ultimo el equipo 11

Equipo ... 11 Namikaze Uzumaki Kasumi, Namikaze Uzumaki Mito y Uchiha Atemi su jouni sera Mikoto Uchiha y Kushina Uzumaki

Eso estodo ahora solo esperen asus sensei

CONTUNUARA ... ..


End file.
